Quédate conmigo
by NaGVa
Summary: Ginny, novia de Harry, muerta/ Weasley enamorada de un Malfoy, cuál Weasley?...LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS! :
1. Después de Ti

**DESPUES DE TI**

Hola a todos! Voy a cambiar un poco la historia jeje…. A ver que les parece

- (FLASH BACK)-

Estaban en el 5to curso de Hogwarts, Harry estaba total y completamente enamorado de la pelirroja, no podía creer que luego de 4 años se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era.

Ella por su parte, no podía creer lo que había pasado, una noche, a principio del año, se quedaron compartiendo en la sala común, una cosa llevó a la otra y todo empezó tan rápido que se dieron cuenta del amor que estuvo encerrado en ellos por tanto tiempo.

Claro que al principio no se lo dijeron a nadie (en especial a Ron!), pero cuando volvieron a Grimmauld Place (_Libro °5 "La Orden del Fenix"_ :D…) en navidad, tuvieron que decírselo a todos, no podían ocultarlo hasta volver al colegio! La señora Weasley ocultó sus pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, los gemelos gritaron _"-sabíamos que algún día pasaría!-"_, incluso Sirius dijo que pensaba como los gemelos, y Harry tuvo que ir a luego a buscar a Ron, que había desaparecido de la sala misteriosamente, le costó un poco, pero admitió que era mejor Harry que cualquier otro. Así que para Harry y Ginny todo estaba perfectamente bien!

Volvieron a Hogwarts y la relación seguía marchando bien, pero estaban los problemas de Harry, el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto el hace mucho, mucha gente estaba muriendo y desapareciendo misteriosamente y cada vez más personas se unían a su bando.

**(En fin, todos han leído los libros supongo… saben sobre los sueños de Harry, donde todos tenían miedo de que Voldemort se metiera en sus pensamientos. Saben sobre el sueño de Harry sobre Sirius, Voldemort lo tenía atrapado en el Ministerio de Magia, así que Harry fue a rescatarlo con Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna…. En este lugar pelean contra los mortífagos, que buscaban la profecía que Voldemort necesitaba para tener al mundo bajo sus pies, finalmente Sirius muere al caer por el arco misterioso…..ESA ES LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL…****.)**, pero en esta historia, Sirius no muere, pelea contra Bellatrix, pero ella escapa y en eso se encuentra con Ginny, haciéndola atravesar el velo del arco misterioso, Harry la vió caer por este arco mientras la llegada de Voldemort aterrorizaba al resto de los presentes. Para suerte de todos, Dumbledore apareció y alejo una vez más a Voldemort, sin permitir que este triunfe en su cometido de escuchar la profecía, ni permitir su deseo de lastimar a Harry, pero para la misería de Harry, el sentimiento de la pérdida de la chica que más amó, Dumbledore no tenía ninguna solución.

- (FIN de FLASH BACK)-

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en ese día, en ese momento, de cómo Voldemort lo había engañado y así había llevado a Ginny hacia su muerte, nunca debió haberle permitido ir, todo le hacía recuerdo a ella, ahora peor, que se encontraba luego de 2 meses en Grimmauld Place, con su madre y sus hermanos, los días eran pesadillas para él, ni siquiera Ron, Hermione e incluso Sirius podían hacer algo para ayudarlo, así que Harry pasaba sus tardes allí, encerrado en esa casa, tan solo pensando en ella.

Era una tarde fría, todos habían salido y Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en casa (Ron y Hermione por vigilar a Harry, estaban muy preocupados) cuando de repente sonó el timbre y abuela de Sirius en su retrato empezó a gritar como siempre lo hacía _(-"Que vergüenza! No puede ser que mi hogar este albergando este tipo de gente!"-_… la casa era de la familia de Sirius )

Se escuchó el timbre por segunda vez y Harry bajó desganado: _-Claro! (decía casi gritando), Harry el portero!... seguramente Ron y Hermione están muy ocupados en ellos mismos como para atender el timbre….-_ abrió la puerta todavía vociferando su mala suerte _- …. Como si costara demasiado separar sus labios por 5 minutos para atender el… el…..-_

No pudo seguir maldiciendo a sus amigos, al momento que abrió la puerta quedó en frente de unas hermosas pecas, una piel blanca y unos ojos grandes que lo miraron extrañados….. ERA GINNY! Su Ginny parada delante de él, otra vez… pero….. había algo raro en ella… su hermosa cabellera pelirroja… no era pelirroja… era color negra…. Harry la quería tomar entre sus brazos y besarla pero… esa no era Ginny.

**Terminé el primer capítulo! Si les gustó dejen reviews!, si no les gustó… también! :D**


	2. Que ella es quien?

**Que ella es quien?**

Harry estaba parado delante de ella, mirándola atónito, pensando simplemente que no tenía sentido estar observando a esa chica, a esa chica…. TAN GINNY…

Ella lo miraba con miedo de que al muchacho estuviera a punto de darle un ataque por los nervios… claro que ella sabía de que se trataba.

_-"Ehm… te parece que… puedo pasar? Verás… está lloviendo un poco"-_ dijo ella sacando a Harry de su estado atónito.

Y la verdad es que no llovía un poco, sino que el cielo se caía sobre la pobre chica, pero aún asi, Harry no sabía que hacer.

De repente Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar a Ron gritar:

_-"__Tú!, que diablos estás haciendo aquí!"_

_-"Ni se te ocurra que mi presencia se debe a que estoy visitándote a ti, hermanito…" _dijo la chica.

Harry no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar la angustia de no saber que pasaba ahí, pero Hermione lo ganó con su curiosidad, rompiendo lo tenso del ambiente con su pregunta y luego de haber notado el aspecto de la chica de cabellos negros, dijo casi llorando:

_-"Ron? Quien es ella? Y porque luce como…. Ginny?"__._ Le dolió ver a alguien tan parecida a Ginny, se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir y los señores Weasley entraron con Remus por detrás, inmediatamente la señora Weasley lanzó un grito y abrazo a la chica, dejando en una incógnita aún peor a Hermione y Harry, quien no salía de su asombro y no había hablado ni una sola palabra.

_-"Ooooh! Mi Josephine! Te extrañe tanto mi pequeña!"-_

_-"Mamá! Me vas a asfixiar! Suéltame! ya basta!"_

_-"Molly querida, déjame abrazar a mi hija también"- _Decía el señor Weasley para abrazar e intentar salvar a su hija.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, miró a Ron y vio que su amigo quería prácticamente ahorcar a la visitante que parecía ser… su hermana? Pero cómo?

Le quedó solo mirar a Hermione, quien entendía tan poco como él mismo, las cosas empeoraron cuando incluso Lupin se acercó y abrazó a la chica

_-" Como estás Joey?"-_

_-"Sin aire Remus, pero muy bien!" _respondió la chica recibiendo el abrazo.

Finalmente, el señor Weasley se dio vuelta y miró a Harry y Hermione, que tenían cara de perdidos, sonrió nervioso y les dijo:

_-"Bien chicos, les presento a Josephine Weasley, ella es la….. ehm….. __Pues es la gemela de Gin"_

Silencio total…..

_-"__Pero, pero….. Pero…. Como_…?"- Hermione no podía articular palabra, mientras que Harry repetía estas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, luego de 5 años de amistad, nadie había siquiera mencionado la existencia de otra Ginny, es decir, de otra Weasley.

Pero la señora Weasley interrumpió el tartamudeo de Hermione: _-"Oh! No es hora de esas cosas!, ven mi amor, debes estar muerta de hambre, vamos a prepararte algo de comer, oooh! Espera que los gemelos lleguen y te vean! Que sorpresa se llevarán"-_ y arrastró a la chica hacia la cocina.

Harry no podía creer que se la hayan llevado así, se sentía en el derecho de saber sobre ella, el amor de su vida era su gemela!

Escuchó la voz de Ron que le decía: _-"vamos amigo, te lo explicaré arriba"-_ así que Harry se conformó con eso, por el momento. Entró al cuarto de Ron y explotó.

_-"Qué demonios sucede contigo! Cómo pudiste ocultarme una cosa así!"- _Claro que ni siquiera Harry sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, él había amado a Ginny, sin importar el hecho de desconocer que Josephine existiera, pero…. Qué había visto él en Josephine?

_-"Cálmate Harry, creo que tenemos que dejar que Ron nos explique todo"-_ dijo Hermione a un aturdido Ron que suspiró con aspecto de resignación y empezó a explicar a sus amigos.

_-"Bien, aunque no se qué quieren que les explique, hace 14 años nació el segundo par de gemelos en la familia, Ginevra y Josephine, lo que más llamó la atención fue el hecho de que Joey rompió uno de los parámetro más importantes en la familia: el cabello. Nunca nadie pudo saber porqué. _ _Eso no fue lo único que la hizo diferente, si bien Ginny resulto tener grandes habilidades mágicas… pues puedo decirles que Joey triplicó eso. Incluso mamá y papá tuvieron miedo de ese desarrollo, mientras Ginny jugaba tranquilamente, Joey emanaba magia en cada movimiento que hacía. Mis padres acudieron a Dumbledore, y bueno, nosotros… ya saben, nuestra economía es un poco limitada, y la atención a 6 hombres colmaba la paciencia de cualquiera, y Joey pues… vale por más de 6 hombres en lo que respectaba de atención, así que la solución de Dumbledore fue… entregar a Joey _(Hermione se sobresaltó)_, no en adopción!, sino como algo momentáneo, a una familia de magos que supiera cómo tratar los dotes de Joey y además….. ehm….. Pues…..-" _Ron dejó de hablar y empezó a balbucear…

_-"Además QUE! Ron!-" _Harry no tenía paciencia para escuchar cómo Ron divagaba, nunca se imaginó que algo asi pudiera suceder.

_-"Además los aliados de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado buscaban a personas como ella! Harry… recuerdas la profecía? Sobre tu y Neville? Bueno… hay una para Ginny y Joey… y la profecía pues…. Dumbledore la sabía, cuando papa y mama se enteraron de que se trataba decidieron entregarla y ocultarla."-_

_-"Y que decía la profecía?"-_ Ron no contestó. _–"QUE DEMONIOS DECÍA LA PROFECÍA, RON!-"_

_-"NO LO SE! De Acuerdo?, no lo se TODO, Harry!_

De repente la señora Weasley abrió la puerta y sobresaltó a todos: _-"Basta! Ron! Deberías bajar y estar con tu hermana! Todos ustedes, hay que hacerla sentir bienvenida, los gemelos acaban de llegar, así que bajen ustedes también"- _

_-"Para mi no es bienvenida"- _Dijo Ron, cuando su madre desapareció.

_-"Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?"-_ dijo Hermione, que había escuchado toda la historia con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-"Has escuchado aquel mito? Para mi Josephine siempre será la gemela malvada"-_

Mientras salían, Harry pensaba en ella, en la profecía, Harry conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que el tenía conocimiento del contenido de la profecía, también pensaba en la separación que tuvieron que sufrir los Weasley, y se preguntaba si Ginny había tenido contacto con su hermana en algún momento, y si lo había hecho, por qué ni siquiera ella le había mencionado nada?

Finalmente un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza: qué habría querido decir Ron con "la gemela malvada"?.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! :D**


	3. Algunas pequeñas verdades

**ALGUNAS PEQUE****ÑAS VERDADES**

Una vez en la cocina, todo fue un martirio… Harry no podía dejar de observar a esa chica, todo le parecía tan inexplicable! Le parecía tan inexplicable la reacción de la señora Weasley también… ella actuaba como si Hermione y Harry hubieran convivido con ella como convivieron con Ginny, por otro lado los gemelos no podían sentirse mejor, a diferencia de Ron, ellos parecían adorar a su hermana, charlaban, reían y disfrutaban los 3, junto con el resto de la gente. Harry escuchaba hablar a Joey y no podía evitar cambiarle con la mente el color de su cabello… y simplemente pensar que era Ginny quien hablaba. Hermione se daba cuenta de esto, y cada cierto tiempo le daba un codazo a Harry, para que dejara de sonreír como tonto. Pero también al mirarla, Harry no podía evitar en pensar que tendría de malvado esa chica.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, la señora Weasley sentó a su hija con Harry, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos (ignorando la mirada de odio de Ron). De repente la puerta se abrió y Sirius entró empapado.

_-"Donde estuviste?"-_ Dijo la señora Weasley, preocupada. Sirius no debía salir mucho de casa.

_-"Necesitaba salir a pasear un poco, no seas tan quejona Molly"-_De pronto se paró en seco, mirando a la pelinegra fijamente. Finalmente soltó una risa y se abalanzó sobre la chica, y para sorpresa de Harry, ella se paró animada de su lugar, corriendo para abrazar a Sirius.

_-__"Joey! cuánto has crecido! No puedo creerlo!"- _dijo este mientras la alzaba con un abrazo.

_-"Y tu? Que bien te ves sin esa ropa rajada de Azkaban! La libertad te sienta mejor"-_

Harry se quedó atónito! Esta chica había ido a ver a Sirius a Azkaban? Sirius era SU padrino y no conocía NADA de él hasta hace 2 años? Al parecer Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de los pensamientos de Harry, o simplemente notaron como Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar esa conversación, porque Hermione tomó a Harry de la mano y le dirigió una significativa mirada de "cálmate!".

Una vez sentados, Sirius entabló conversación con ella

_-"Y dime Joe, como están Ana y Martin?"-_

_-"Ehm…. Pues a ver, mamá está muy contenta con su nuevo puesto dentro de San Mungo, ya sabes cuánto le gusta ayudar a la gente, su nuevo puesto como MediMaga principal la tiene rebosante de alegría…. Y papá, pues lo mismo, la nueva tienda de varitas está yendo muy bien, Ollivander nos visita seguido para ver las varitas de papá, son competencia pero ambos se apoyan"-_

_-"Vaya, me parece bien! Y me alegra que hayas decidido venir de visita"-_ dijo Sirius

_-"Pues si yo no me acuerdo de mi padrino, el no da señales de vida"-_ dijo Joey con una sonrisa.

Eso fue suficiente. Harry dejo sus cubiertos sobre el plato con un estruendo y todos los miraron.

_-"Padrino?"-_Dijo lentamente _–"Sirius es tu… padrino?-_

Joey lo miró extrañada, era la primera vez que Harry Potter hablaba desde que ella llegó.

-FLASH BACK-

La noticia de que su hermana había muerto había llegado hace 2 meses hasta el Valle de Godric, donde vivía. Le había dolido mucho saberlo, y tardó esos 2 meses en reunir el valor necesario para volver a casa de sus "padres" (los Weasley) y no sentirse afectada por los recuerdos que los rodeaban.

Le costó mucho despedirse aunque fuera por un tiempo, de los que ella consideraba sus verdaderos padres, Ana y Martin eran de lejos las mejores personas que ella conocía, no por el hecho de que fueran sus padres, o por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, sino porque se habían ganado el título de padres, más que los Weasley. Joey conocía su realidad y los motivos de los Weasley por haberla entregado, pero eso no hacía que ella haya dejado de guardarles un poco de rencor. Ella amaba a los Taylor y de verdad los podía considerar su verdadera familia.

Ni hablar de su novio, bueno… su amigo especial, nunca habían sido novios con título, pero si era algo especial. También lo dejaba atrás, en el Valle de Godric, ni siquiera estaba segura si volvería allí, o se quedaría con los Weasley.

Joey pensaba en todo esto mientras se bajaba del autobús noctambulo, en frente de Grimmauld Place, bajo esa lluvia torrencial. Corrió hacía una entrada, pronunció las palabras y la pequeña puerta del número 12 apareció delante de ella. Tuvo que tocar 2 veces el timbre ya que nadie salía.

Finalmente, luego de empaparse y pensar sobre su mala suerte, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Harry Potter apareció en frente de ella. Es obvio que lo conocía, lo primero que pensó fue: _-"se ve mejor en persona, mmm… pero NO… es novio de mi difunta hermana…. mejor deja de pensar"-. _

Al ver como el chico la miraba llegó a la conclusión de que nadie le había comentado de su existencia… ni de su llegada siquiera. Notó que tanto era su asombro que ni siquiera la hizo pasar.

De pronto Ron apareció… ese molesto chico que tenía que llamar "familia" , que era ni más ni menos que su hermano, era TAN molesto, siempre desconfiando, siempre serio, las veces que los Weasley la visitaron, todos se veían contentos de verla, pero él no, se notaba cuando trataba de alejar a Ginny de ella. Como defensa propia, Joey desarrolló la habilidad de saber hacer comentarios sarcásticos y oportunos que hirieran a Ron… y la defendieran aunque sea por un pequeño momento.

Y la chica de cabello castaño y un poco enmarañado? No la conocía, pero no le interesaba tampoco. Ella no era como su hermana, Ginny tenía un buen corazón y eso le gustaba, pero ella no era así. Joey era fría y calculadora, tenía sentimientos, pero aprendió a administrarlos bien, ni muy "Madre Teresa de Calcuta" ni muy "arpía sin corazón".

Finalmente decidió pasar sola y un momento después llegaron sus "padres" y empezó la exposición de demasiado cariño para ella. Solo quería ver a su padrino, era el único al que le tenía un verdadero afecto. Era mentira que lo habían atrapado el día que Peter Pettigrew fingió su muerte. Todo eso era mentira, la verdad era que el huyó y se refugió en el Valle de Godric, con los Taylorm muy buenos amigos de su familia. Un año después los Weasley la llevaron ahí y Sirius llegó a conocerla, llegó a quererla tanto como a su propia hija, así que los Taylor lo hicieron su Padrino, pero algo pasó… el Ministerio de Magia se enteró de su paradero y Sirius fue apresado, escapando antes para que los Taylor no se vieran implicados. Desde ese momento su padre, Martin, la llevaba a visitarlo a Azkaban, a pesar de que ese no era un lugar tan agradable, pero Martin tenía buenas conexiones.

Cuando el barullo se armó, Joey no podía creer que Harry Potter se hubiera puesto celoso por compartir a su padrino, ella solo puedo sonreír y sin saber por qué, sentir placer por confundir al muchacho.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Harry pudo notar como poco a poco ella empezaba a sonreír y eso llegó a molestarle mucho más.

_-"Harry por favor, Joey es mi ahijada también,__ y… lamento no habértelo contado"-_ dijo Sirius.

Harry iba a continuar con un cuestionario pero Hermione pisó su pie y decidió no decir nada más, además los señores Weasley lo miraban un poco nerviosos.

De repente un pensamiento vino a la cabeza de Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que no era SU pensamiento, escuchó una voz que lo sobresaltó y le dijo:

_-"__Tranquilo Harry, si perdiste a tus padres, no voy a dejarte sin padrino también"-_

Volcó a mirar a Josephine para notar que lo contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro, pero… no podía ser, la había escuchado dentro de su cabeza… como si le hubiera transmitido un pensamiento, pero… no podía ser.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella ya disfrutaba de una broma de los gemelos, y el tema quedó olvidado de un momento a otro. Nadie quería que se hiciera un gran problema.

Pero Harry lo entendió, llegó a pensar que tal vez Ron estaba exagerando un poco con Josephine… pero no negó que hubiera algo raro en ella.


	4. Desaparécete!

**Desaparécete!**

Harry no sabía si estaba en la vida real o estaba en alguna dimensión paralela… Josephine era la persona más impresionante que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Esa noche luego de la cena, Josephine se quedó en la cocina con su madre, para ayudar con la limpieza. Los chicos y Hermione subieron al cuarto de esta para comentar un poco sobre la cena.

_-"Harry, te encuentras bien?"- _Dijo Hermione inmediatamente

Harry dudó un poco pero luego comentó a sus amigos sobre la experiencia en la cena

_-"…__entonces escuché como si Josephine me hubiera hablado… mente a mente…"-_

Ron, que había escuchado todo silenciosamente sonrió y dijo:

_-"Se los dije… Josephine tiene grandes poderes. Lo que pasó abajo, Harry, no es nada. Es __verdad, lo que escuchaste… era ella, dentro de tus pensamientos, Joey domina el arte de la Legilimancia, ya sabes, entra a tu cabeza y consigue hasta el más mínimo detalle de tus pensamientos. Nadie sabe como obtuvo esos poderes, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ser las únicas y últimas mujeres de la familia influyó en los desarrollos de Ginny y Joey. Y bueno, gracias a sus habilidades es muy difícil bloquearla, así que tus clases de Oclumancia con Snape no servirán de nada… no con ella."-_

_-"Que?"_

_-"Se los dije, pero no estoy seguro… la forma como Joey se maneja de forma tan fácil… me parece un poco… tenebroso. Y la Legilimancia es… nada comparado con lo demás. Lo siento Herm… pero creo que tienes competencia, tu mente siempre me hizo recuerdo a Joey, ella es brillante pero como dije… tenebrosa."-_

_-"Creo que me gusta llamarme "interesante" a "tenebrosa" hermano…"-_

Todos se sobresaltaron, de pronto Josephine estaba sentada en la cama que iba a ocupar, ella compartiría el cuarto con Hermione.

_-"Demonios!, podías simplemente subir las escaleras! No te costaba nada!"-_

_-"Ya sabes… estoy un poco cansada, no quería caminar"- _Dijo Joey con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_-"Tu… te… apareciste…?" pero… somos….. no podemos…. No hemos certificado para poder aparecer o desaparecer!"- _Hermione parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. No le gustó para nada lo que dijo Ron… _"Tienes competencia" _… ella nunca había tenido competencia… y esta chica parecía una verdadera amenaza. ¿Cómo podía aparecerse, si ni siquiera Harry, Ron o ella habían obtenido el certificado aún, y los gemelos acababan de conseguirlo?

_-" ¿Generalmente balbuceas tanto al hablar? Ehm… pues si, me aparezco, son beneficios agregados… ahora si no les molesta, como ya dije, estoy un poco cansada. Pueden ir a continuar la charla a su propio cuarto__, y…ehm… Helga…"_

_-"Hermione…"_

_-"Si… como sea…te agradecería que te durmieras de una vez, no hacer estruendos al volver, o quedarte con ellos a dormir"-_

Harry no podía creerlo, no podía evitar asociarla a Ginny, su hermosa y amorosa Ginny, esta chica era un pequeño demonio en comparación con su novia!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, quería buscar a Hermione para saber cómo le había ido, después de todo, algo tenía que haber compartido con Josephine, a pesar de no ser esta tan agradable.

Harry bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente (tal vez era demasiado temprano) y llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. Se quedó ahí, parado un rato y finalmente decidió abrir un poco la puerta, solo para ver si Hermione dormía (ella también solía levantarse temprano, como si él y Ron no la hubieran criticado tanto por eso!). Cuando estaba girando la perilla las cosas se salieron de control.

_-"Qué estas haciendo?"- _Dijo una voz a su lado. Harry se sobresaltó y sin pensarlo tomó su varita del bolsillo de su pijama y apuntó para lanzar un _Expeliarmus_ a la persona que estaba a su lado.

De repente las escaleras se iluminaron, Harry salió volando hacia el otro lado y chocó de espaldas contra la pared.

Le costó un poco, el dolor era un poco fuerte, pero levanto la vista y vió que Josephine se acercaba a él.

_-"Estás loca? Aléjate de mi! "-_

_-"A mi parecer el loco eres tú! Por qué intentas atacarme?"-_

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta… El había intentado hacer magia, seguramente el Ministerio de Magia no lo perdonaría esta vez.

_-"Tranquilo… no llegaste a hacer magia"-_ Dijo Josephine.

_-"Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Sal de mi mente AHORA! De todas formas….TU HICISTE MAGIA! Sabes lo que eso significa?"- _Harry llego a sentirse mal por ella, sea cual sea el colegio al que fuera, no volvería, ellos no debían hacer magia y ella tal vez violaba todos los códigos, tampoco se supone que debían aparecerse.

De repente Harry no entendió porque surgió la misma sonrisa que la noche anterior, en la cena y en el cuarto de Hermione, esa odiosa sonrisa de suficiencia.

_-"Yo… puedo hacer la magia que yo quiera…"- _Dijo Joey, y de repente levantó la mano y de ella surgieron unas llamas azules, que Harry reconoció porque eran las llamas que Hermione sacaba de su varita cuando querían pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts y hacía mucho frío.

_-"Que? Deja eso, pueden expulsarte!"-_ Harry no podía entender que hacía, pero se sorprendió a él mismo por preocuparse tanto por ella.

_-"Creo que no entendiste… puedo hacer… lo que YO quiera…"- _Dijo la chica lentamente, levantando la mano, y de repente Harry empezó a elevarse del suelo.

_-"QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! BAJAME!"-_ Harry no sabía si se sentía conmocionado por el hecho de estar flotando tan alto que si fuera soltado se rompería el cuello, o por el hecho de que nunca había visto a nadie hacer magia sin varita, incluso antes pensaba que eran inventos de los muggles y sería golpeado si preguntaba algo tan tonto a algún mago.

_-"JOSEPHINE MOLLY WEASLEY! BAJA A HARRY EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!"- _La señora Weasley gritaba mientras tenía una mirada horrorizada al ver el espectáculo.

_-"Joey! Que haces? Bajalo ahora!"- _Sirius también apareció y detrás el señor Weasley.

La puerta de Hermione se abrió y ella lanzó un grito al momento que Ron bajaba y miraba desesperado a su amigo flotante, los gemelos aparecieron al lado de Joey en ese instante.

_-"Vaya, ese adorno nunca la había visto colgado ahí…"-_Dijo George, que junto con Fred eran los únicos que podía tomar la situación y convertirla en algo graciosa.

Joey puso a Harry en el suelo y simplemente se dio la vuelta a los mayores y los miro con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

_-"PUDISTE HABERME MATADO!"- _

_-"Porqué hubiera querido matarte? Necesitabas que te demostrara algo!"-_

_-"BASTA! Josephine! Pidele a Harry disculpas y no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir!"- _La señora Weasley no cabía en sí de molestia.

_-"Lo siento Harry"-_Dijo Joey, pero su rostro fue tan angelical, que Harry tuvo recuerdos de las veces que Ginny tenía algún capricho, esos que tanto le gustaban, y lograba que Harry los cumpliera porque no podía resistirse a ella. Harry solo asintió porque Joey le pareció tan Ginny en ese momento que se quedó sin palabras.

_-"Bien, ahora todos a cambiarse y a desayunar, hay que ir a comprar __las cosas al callejón Diagon para el inicio del curso"-_

Todos se retiraron un poco más tranquilos, algunos a dormir y otros a rondar por la casa, era todo lo que Sirius podía hacer.

_-"Mamá, quieres que desempolve mis viejos libros de 5to curso? Así vemos cual mas necesitará Joey"- _Dijo Ron, avitando hacer alguna mueca que demuestre el desagrado por su hermana.

_-"No creo que los libros de 5to me sirvan Ronnie… verás__… me temo que me saltaré el 5to…"- _ Dijo Josephine una vez más con su sonrisa característica.

La cara de Hermione no era la de siempre… Por primera vez Harry observó el rostro sereno de Hermione con una expresión que parecía decir _"Voy a matar a esa chica"._

_-"Oh! Si… olvide decirles que Joey cursará el 6to curso con ustedes. El tema se discutió con Dumbledore y al reconocer las aptitudes y la inteligencia de Joe, él mismo decidió que era lo correcto. Además! Qué mejor que compartir con alguien tan inteligente como Hermione, y yo lo sé… Sabe Dios cuánto han extrañado ustedes a mi Gin…."- _La señora Weasley desapareció después de este discurso porque la voz se le quebró, como pasaba cada vez que hablaba sobre Ginny.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que atrás dejó a una Joey con una sonrisa triunfante ante las caras de 3 personasque lo único que querían hacer era hacer desaparecer a la chica.


	5. Más Sorpresas?

**Más Sorpresas?**

Pasaban los días y si… puede ser que ahora todos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de Joey en Grimmauld Place, obviando algunas disputas entre ella y Ron, todo había sido normal.

A veces Harry se sorprendía a si mismo sintiendo algo como… atracción? hacia Joey, (_BASTA! No puedes pensar así de ella…. Ella no es Gin, ella es diferente)_ por supuesto… Joey lo sabía… ella solo podía sonreír ante los pensamientos de Harry.

La verdad es que Harry también le parecía atractivo, tal vez un poco aburrido, pero atractivo.

En sí, Joey no solo variaba de su familia y de su hermana por el cabello. Joey tenía un brillo especial, era una chica preciosa, con un cuerpo también precioso, ni siquiera Ginny se había desarrollado TAN bien, cosa que había llamado la atención de Harry, lo que lo hacía avergonzarle más aun… porque Joey lo sabía, ella conocía la reacción de los hombres al verla, pero le gustaba, por eso también era diferente a su hermana. Ginny era una persona recatada, toda una santurrona… ella no era así, le gustaba provocar, mostrar que era diferente, era todo lo contrario a su hermana.

Faltaba un día para que todos fueran a Hogwarts, Joey se encontraba nerviosa… la verdad era que ella nunca había ido a una escuela antes… había tenido profesores particulares, dado a sus habilidades especiales, los Taylor había optado por no hacerla pública, ya que su mente evolucionaba más rápido que la de los demás, y los amigos que tenía los había hecho en casa, con los vecinos.

Fue ahí donde conoció a su "novio", su familia vivía en el Valle de Godric, pero llegado el momento, también él se iba a la escuela.

También estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que los gemelos le dijeron que tendría que ser elegida para una de las 4 casas, pero como era costumbre, ellos pintaron la situación un tanto abominable. Sería pésimo estar en la misma casa de Ronnie… tendría que soportarlo más tiempo del que ella se había imaginado en algún momento.

Además estaba el hecho de que ella era una Ginny en la mente de las personas. Tal vez eso era lo que más le llegaría a molestar. Sabía las reacciones que iba a ocasionar en la gente, y era peor por el hecho de ser todos jóvenes…. E inmaduros.

Como sea, ella no demostraba nada ante los demás, seguía siendo la frialdad andante. Al menos Harry y Hermione pensaban que Joey tal vez no tenía sentimientos, por lo que ya habían conocido. Ron tampoco no hacía nada por negar su teoría.

El día de la partida, todos insistieron en ir a la estación a despedir a los chicos. Sirius también fue, a pesar de los reclamos de la señora Weasley, así que el perro negro los seguía hasta que llegaron al andén.

_-"Cuídate mi amor, sabes que ante cualquier cosa puedes escribirme y yo estaré en ese mismo instante en Hogwarts"_

_-"Molly no seas exagerada, hay que dejar a nuestra hija tranquila"-_

Joey se sentía siempre abrumada por su "madre", solo quería irse de allí. Se despidió afectuosamente del perro negro y subió con los demás al tren.

Las personas ya empezaban a mirarla y a murmurar _(es Ginny Weasley! – Mira! Pero dijeron que había muerto! – Que le hizo a su cabello?) _, por lo tanto al momento en que llegaron al vagón que compartirían, Joey ya estaba de muy mal humor, algo de lo que Ron se había dado cuenta, y Harry y Hermione pudieron notar que su amigo estaba preocupado.

Cerraron la puerta y la gente se arremolinó ante el vidrio para ver a la chica que todos crían que estaba muerta, la chica a la que todos querían por ser tan buena persona, había vuelto! Sus amigas no entendían porque ella no estaba emocionada de verlas, y por qué se comportaba de manera tan fría, ya que "Ginny" no había hecho ningún gesto al verlas, ni siquiera las había saludado, como si no las conociera o nunca las hubiera visto en su vida, como si no hubieran compartido tantas cosas.

_-"Joey? Intenta no hacerles caso"-_ Dijo Ron, y Harry y Hermione lo miraron asombrados, era la primera vez que habían escuchado que le hablaba bien, sin tener que fingir frente a su madre.

_-"Estoy bien, no necesitas decirme que hacer Ronald"- _Pero Ron la miraba con cautela y tenía sus razones.

De un momento a otro Joey levantó su mano, cerró los ojos y murmuró algo. De repente un destello de luz cegó a todos y las personas detrás de la puerta de vidrio empezaron a gritar. Ron había saltado de su asiento al momento que Joey levantó la mano, pero fue demasiado tarde. Harry y Hermione también se levantaron al ver el escándalo que se había empezado.

_-"El hechizo de ceguera!"-_ Dijo Hermione _–"por qué lo hiciste!"-_

_-"Para quitarles un poco la curiosidad Helga, recobrarán la vista en un par de minutos"- _Dijo Joey como si hubiera hecho algo tan sencillo como levantar la mano solo para saludar a alguien.

La gente se fue dispersando pero Ron estaba fuera de sí _–"Debes dejar de hacer eso! Las cosas no se solucionan así! Cuál es tu problema?"_

_-"Por qué piensas que en todo debe haber un problema? Dejame Ron, la gente no puede meterse conmigo, y si lo hacen… no solo quedarán ciegos por 2 minutos"- _

Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse por las cosas que iba descubriendo de ella, eso le había impactado demasiado, si, las personas recobrarían la vista, pero… que intentaba Joey? Ni siquiera habían llegado a territorio de Hogwarts y de seguro la mitad del tren ya la odiaba.

Hermione se había propuesto aguantar a la chica, ya que la señora Weasley se lo había pedido encarecidamente. En realidad se lo pidió a los 3, y ellos habían aceptado de mala gana.

_-"Ehm…. Joey…. Te parece que vayamos a… cambiarnos de ropa? Debemos estar listas al llegar a Hogwarts"_

Joey miró a Hermione con una mirada que Hermione no había visto en ella, un mirada que demostraba que Joey se encontraba aturdida por lo que había pasado, como si Joey no lo hubiera hecho intencional, sino simplemente para defenderse.

Después de un pequeño tiempo de observarla Joey dijo: _-"Esta bien Hermione, vamos"-_

Ron y Harry se sorprendieron al escuchar "Hermione" de los labios de Joey, ella siempre había llamado "Helga" a una siempre ofendida Hermione.

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y estaban volviendo a su vagón cuando Joey tomó a Hermione: _-"No vuelvas a hacer eso, no intentes entenderme Hermione, no pienses que tal vez soy una buena persona"-_

_-"Tal vez pienso que lo eres, pero no quieres demostrarlo, porque quieres herir a todos por haberte abandonado, no pienses que no lo he pensando, y que además no lo noté"- _Dijo Hermione y se soltó con fuerza de la mano de Joey.

_-"Vaya… no eres tan una mojigata… como pensé que eras… creo que… me agradas…"- _Dijo Joey un poco sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione se sintió complacida y también sonrió un poco.

Siguieron caminando hacia su vagón, Joey iba un poco divertida al observar el miedo y la curiosidad de la gente. Ya no le molestaba que la mirasen, el rumor de lo poderosa que era, y de las cosas que podía hacer pronto se esparciría, así que los estudiantes ya nos e atreverían a molestarla más.

Llegando a su vagón escucharon como Harry discutía con alguien.

_-"AH! Malfoy!"- _Dijo Hermione resignada.

_-"Cálmate Potter, solo quería ver la razón que hizo llorar a medio tren"- _Decía Malfoy con su característica voz arrogante.

_-"Podrías llevarte una sorpresa Draco"- _La voz de Joey hizo que Malfoy se dé vuelta para ver a la chica que le habló, mirándola sorprendido.

_-"Joe!... Hogwarts?"- _Dijo Malfoy, y mientras hablaba, una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios.

De repente avanzo hacia la chica, que también había empezado a sonreír, y la alzó con un abrazo para luego besarla con pasión delante de todos los que estaba allí.


	6. La Selección

**La Selección**

_-"QUE… QUE….QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!"- _Ron estaba de un color morado oscuro, lo que asustó a Hermione y pasó casi desapercibido ante Harry… que estaba casi del mismo color que Ron, no sin dejar atrás los rostros de asombro de Crabbe, Goyle y una odiosa Pansy Parkinson… que parecía ser la más ofendida del grupo… aún más que Ron.

_-"Tranquilo Weasley… no estoy haciendo nada que no hubiera hecho antes"-_ Dijo Malfoy con los brazos peligrosamente alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra, sin poder dejar de mirarla, casi ignorando a Ron.

_-"CREO QUE NO ENTENDISTE…. QUE LA SUELTES!"-_ De pronto Ron se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, algo más detuvo a su amigo… Joey había levantado la mano y Ron estaba flotando un poco sobre sus pies, inmovilizado.

_-"Tranquilo Ronnie… sabía que ya conocían a mi…"-_ Joey calló y recordó que nunca habían definido la relación que llevaban.

_-"Novio"-_ Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa, besando tiernamente a la chica.

_-"QUE? Draco, por favor, despierta… que te pasa?"-_ Pansy se encontraba con lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos, nunca había visto al chico actuar así, tan feliz, tan tierno, con ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera. SI, se había sentido usada muchas veces, como un juguete sexual de Draco, pero no le importaba mucho… sabía que Draco era solo suyo, y sabía que a la primera persona que buscaba… era ella….

Hasta ahora. Verlo con esa chica…. La que parecía ser una…. Weasley… le rompía el corazón…. Y quería romperle la cara a esa extraña.

_-"Dejame Parkinson… vete al vagón"-_

_-"Que? Que sucede contigo? Suelta a esa comadreja y vámonos!"-_

_-"Yo no…"-_ empezó a decir Draco, con una sonrisa en la boca, de repente, una neblina envolvió a Pansy y en su lugar apareció una pequeña comadreja, que salió corriendo del vagón ante los rostros una vez más sorprendidos de las personas presentes… _-"…diría eso si fuera tú…"- _terminó de decir Malfoy con su sonrisa intacta.

_-"JOSEPHINE!, ve a buscarla y conviértela!"- _Gritó Ron

_-"Tranquilo Ronnie…. Ya volvió a la normalidad, fue una pequeña lección"- _Dijo Joey sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que se hubieran encontrado allí. Tampoco podían dejar de mirarse y de evitar el feroz deseo de encontrarse solos los dos.

De repente, el tren paró, habían llegado a Hogwarts. Draco regresó a su vagón, prometiéndole a su "novia" que se verían pronto. Ron estaba demasiado enojado como para dirigirle una palabra a Joey (o a cualquiera) durante el viaje hacia el castillo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas del colegio, bajaron y se encontraron con la multitud de alumnos, el ambiente se puso tenso. Joey solo podía sonreír y esto hacía que todos sintieran escalofríos al imaginarse porqué la nueva chica sonreía con tanto gusto.

Las puertas se abrieron y la profesora McGonagall salió… lo primero que dijo fue:

_-"Ronald y Josephine Weasley…. Por favor vengan conmigo"_

_-"Genial Josephine, gracias por tus espectaculos"-_ Susurró Ron.

Joey volcó los ojos y siguió a su hermano entre la multitud. Dentro del castillo la profesora nos condujo a una pequeña sala y cerró la puerta.

_-"Señorita Weasley…-_ era el típico tono de reproche-"_Cómo se le ocurre….?"-_ al parecer la profesora se encontraba un tanto conmocionada con los acontecimientos del tren_.-"Usted….. esa no es forma de dar lecciones a la gente… Está usted castigada, pasará unos días ordenando y clasificando algunas cosas en mi despacho… y espero que no tenga ninguna objeción ante eso…"._

Y ante la sorpresa de ambos, Ron y McGonagall, Joey solo dijo_:-"no profesora, cumpliré con su castigo, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal"-._

_-"Bien…. Eh…. Bien…. Señor Weasley, su hermana es nueva dentro de la escuela, sea cual sea la casa en la que le toque estar, usted deberá estar pendiente de ella y de su bienestar"-_

-"_Del bienestar de los demás, querrá usted decir…"-_ dijo Ron en baja voz.

_-"Señor Weasley, hablo en serio, si otra cosa como la del tren vuelve a pasar…. Lo tomaré como su responsabilidad también, SIN peros…. Ahora vayan pronto, es hora de la selección."-_

_-"Escuchaste eso? Mas te vale que no intentes nada más, tengo suficiente con mis propios problemas como para cargar con los tuyos… y aléjate de Malfoy, no me vengas con cuentos de amor… …tú?... tú no sientes amor… es más!..…. Eh….. Estás bien?"-_ Ron dejó de cargar a su hermana al notar lo distraída que iba la chica, con una expresión en su rostro que no mostraba la seguridad característica de la muchacha.

_-"La selección… yo puedo hacerlo… cierto?...ehm… yo puedo hacerlo…"- _Ron se compadeció al recordar el momento de SU selección, 5 años atrás.

_-"La selección… no es nada Joe… eres tú… no hay nada que tú no puedas manejar, está bien?"-_

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, la selección de los nuevos alumnos a 1er curso ya había terminado.

_-"Oh! Si si! Señorita Weasley, es su turno, aquí adelante por favor."_

El Salón de lleno de murmullos, que el director calló inmediatamente.

_-"Un secreto bien guardado de los Weasley… eso no la hace diferente, por lo tanto no espero un trato diferente de ustedes, desde ahora ella forma parte de la familia de Hogwarts…. Y en esta familia no miramos mal, o hablamos mal de nadie, así que espero lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes._

Joey se sentó y el sombrero tapó su vista, seguidamente… esperó.

Y… esperó y…. esperó….

Finalmente escuchó una voz_:-"Mmmm… qué cabeza!... difícil decisión… tienes la mente de un Slytherin… oscura, perspicaz… desconfiada… pero el corazón de un Gryffindor… leal, noble… solo que…ambos, tu corazón y tu cabeza… se mezclan, tu mente nubla tu corazón… y a veces tu corazón intenta hacer algo con tu mente… pero es difícil… no se…. Donde ponerte en realidad…-"_

El sombrero dejó de hablar… de repente dijo en voz media… baja, y de una forma como la que nunca se le había escuchado…

_-"Gryffindor"-_ de forma muy baja y poco audible… y seguidamente… desapareció.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio sepulcral. Nunca había pasado eso, el sombrero era traído y luego llevado por un profesor, esta vez había desaparecido inexplicablemente, y había nombrado la casa de Joey de tal forma que muchos se quedaron con la duda del paradero de la chica.

El Profesor Dumbledore se adelantó gritó: _-"La señorita Weasley se unirá a la casa de Gryffindor!"-_

Se escucharon algunos aplausos de la mesa de los leones y Joey pasó a tomar asiento con su nueva casa, la cena terminó y cada quien se fue con sus compañeros.

Malfoy se adelantó y esperó a la pelinegra afuera, tomándola de la mano la llevo un poco aparte, aún a la vista de todos.

_-"Así que… una Gryffindor…"-_

_-"Estas molesto?... una Weasley-Gryffindor no va con un Malfoy?"-_

_-"No lo estoy… tal vez un poco… pensaba que te tendría más cerca de mi… ahora te extrañaré más…te recuerdo además que ya tuvimos esta charla… eres una Taylor más que una Weasley…yyy…. De todas formas… soy un Malfoy… hago lo que yo quiera"-_ le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa_.-"Nos veremos en algunas clases"-_ Y diciendo esto la besó.

_-"Ejeeeem….. al dormitorio Joey… Adiós Malfoy… vete…."- _Ron se acercó a ellos, ante las miradas y los murmullos de algunos alumnos que salían del Gran Comedor _(-"Pero ella está en Slytherin! – Además, es una Weasley! – Como es que andan juntos?_).

_-"Cállate Weasley… Buenas noches princesa"-_ Malfoy besó la nariz de Joey y se fue con sus compañeros.

Joey hizo caso omiso a la mirada de Ron y se fue con Hermione, que también estaba esperando.

El profesor Dumbledore entró a su oficina… encontrando lo que estaba buscando. Qué habría pasado esa noche con el sombrero seleccionador?

Dumbledore se sentó en su silla son el sombrero en frente… lo miró y finalmente dijo:-"Lo sé… es una chica difícil…"-

Finalmente el sombrero habló: -"Mente brillante… peligrosa… depende del lado para el que se use… sucederán muchas cosas, yo la observaré… Gryffindor… Slytherin… seguiré, lo analizaré…-"

-"Yo lo esperaré…"- Dijo Dumbledore… con los dedos en la sien… la chica era importante… Voldemort no debía encontrarla, ya que era su plan, usarla. Ella y Harry Potter eran la obsesión del Señor Tenebroso desde hace tantos años, que las decepciones que había sufrido tanto al matar a Harry, como al encontrar a Josephine, solo había logrado aumentar el deseo y la ambición de sus planes.

Josephine era tan fuerte pero tan débil a la vez… Y todo era cuestión de tiempo, ella era una bomba… y el Director tenía que controlarla… y desactivarla.


	7. Una Gryffindor menos

Así fue pasando el tiempo desde aquel primer día y no es que la gente se fuera acostumbrando cada vez más a Joey… sino que optaban casi por ignorarla por miedo a que los deje ciegos o los convierta en comadrejas.

Draco estaba más que insoportable por el hecho de poder desnudar a Joey con la mirada delante de Ron y Harry, ni hablar de cuando se acercaba a besarla.

_- Darse cuenta de que les molesta es un beneficio agregado que tiene Malfoy de estar con Joey_ – Decía siempre Hermione, que tampoco podía evitar sentir celos, porque la verdad es que Draco, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba entre los chicos más sexys de Hogwarts… y ya era suficiente sentir que Joey ganaba en TODOS los sentidos de Hogwarts.

Las clases para Hermione se habían vuelto insoportables y estresantes. Joey era como ella, exactamente como ella, pero como Ron había dicho: ella era increíble. Joey ni siquiera se esforzaba porque las cosas le salgan bien, solo salían perfectas.

Mientras tanto, Joey había encontrado una nueva amiga. No tenía ningún interés en conocer a las antiguas amigas de Ginny, y encontró en Parvati Patil a una persona incondicional… o más bien a Parvati le gustaba llamar la atención por el hecho de ser amiga de la chica que aterrorizaba al colegio entero, aunque no era la única, porque muchas chicas creían que era un beneficio el poder estar cerca de Joey. Por donde quiera que Joey pasara, Parvati prácticamente apartaba a la gente por ella y Ron, Harry y Hermione, y probablemente el resto del colegio, sentían pena o admiración por Parvati.

La clase más esperada por Joey era la de Hagrid, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El motivo era que en esa clase, Gryffindors y Slytherins tenían que estar juntos, momento en el cuál Joey y Malfoy aprovechaban de verse y de ignorar a Hagrid.

_- Algun día escribiré a mamá y le contaré que Joey no presta atención a Hagrid_ – Decía Ron increíblemente molesto.

- _Cómo puede ser que no preste atención a ni una de las palabras de Hagrid y aún así pueda saber exactamente de lo que hablamos y responder a todo y hacer todos los ejercicios perfectamente?_ - Decia Hermione indignada, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas y mal humor de Ron.

Era increíble como este año se veía tan afectado con la presencia de Joey, pensaba Harry escuchando a sus amigos. La relación de Ron y Hermione había decaído demasiado, debido al mal humor de ambos por tener allí a Joey.

De repente apareció Hagrid para iniciar la clase, trayendo consigo una pecera flotante. Dentro podían ver unos pequeños y hermosos caballitos de mar, lo que arrancó varias sonrisas de las chicas, que veían con ternura como los caballitos se acercaban al borde de la pecera para verlas.

- Alguien me puede decir de qué se trata? – Preguntó Hagrid emocionado como siempre

Hermione levantó la mano y empezó a hablar ya que nunca nadie tenía la respuesta más rápido que ella _- __Los caballitos de mar, pueden ser capturados con el hechizo Carpe Retractum y son usados como ingrediente en ciertas pociones-_ dijo tranquila.

Sabía que a Hagrid le gustaba escucharla participar, ya que se emocionaba de escuchar a los estudiantes hablar acerca de sus maravillosas criaturas.

De pronto Hermione notó la mirada en la cara de Hagrid y sintió como si la acabaran de jalar, como si no hubiera sido ella la que habló. Entonces repaso mentalmente lo que acababa de decir y de repente escuchó: _"-Caballitos de mar? Helga… tienes que pensar muy bien en lo que dirás… antes de decirlo"_

Se dio vuelta bruscamente para mirar a Malfoy con una sonrisa de burla y a Joey que se encontraba con su sonrisa de suficiencia y la mano en el aire, para decir:

_- Kelpies_

Hagrid se quedó mirando a Hermione un buen rato, antes de pedirle a Joey que continúe.

_- Son pequeñas hadas, con inmensos dientes y orejas puntiagudas – _Decía Joey, mientras que el resto de la clase se iba dando cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Hermione Granger había fallado respondiendo a un profesor, generando desconcierto entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor, admiración a Parvati y burla entre los Slytherins.

_- Pueden ser astutas, ingenuas o temperamentales. La tradición inglesa dice que son espíritus de agua con extremidades, melenas y colas de caballo._

_Se creía que habitaban en el Lago Ness, en forma de caballitos de mar, así que probablemente por eso es la creencia que hay actualmente del monstruo del Lago Ness –_ Continuó Joey, y finalmente miró a Hermione terminando de explicar con aquella sonrisa en la boca - _Son carnívoras, comen venados, humanos y a otras hadas._

Al término de la clase Hagrid se acercó a Hermione para invitarla con los chicos a la cabaña para que ella pudiera relajarse y tomar una taza de té, pero ante la sorpresa de todos Hermione se adelantó hasta donde estaba Joey y ante sus sorprendidos compañeros sacó su varita y apuntó a una como siempre sonriente Joey.

_- No fue divertido Josephine! No puedes jugar con la mente de las personas!_

_- Vaya Helga, que mala perdedora-_ Dijo Joey aún con la sonrisa desafiante en su boca – _… Y sabes que es de muy mala educación apuntar a la gente con tu varita –_ y de repente la varita de Hermione voló de sus manos al piso _– Si tu y Ronnie están teniendo una mala racha, no culpes a los demás de tu distracción y mal humor -_

Y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Hermione gritó histéricamente y empezó a correr hacia Joey, quien solo bajo un poco la cabeza aun mirando a Hermione al momento en que esta empezó a elevarse… y desapareció.

- _Josephine! Donde está Hermione!_ – Ron estaba con los ojos desorbitados.

- _Oh tranquilo Ronnie_ – Decía Joey entre las carcajadas de los Slytherins – _Acaba de aparecer en su dormitorio… Vaya temperamento de tu novia eh? –_ Dijo alejándose con un grupo de Slytherin, de la mano de Draco.

- Que demonios pasa con esa muchacha? – Dijo Hagrid, mientras el resto de los Gryffindors volvían al castillo. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Hagrid no había tenido tiempo de intervenir, pero pensaba decirle todo a McGonagall.

Cuando volvieron a la sala común era demasiado tarde.

Hermione había tomado sus cosas y ya no estaba en Hogwarts.


End file.
